


The Shore Of Drusilla

by Eiress



Category: Angel - Fandom, Buffy, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small gift that I wrote some time ago, for Lola, and forget to post. Hope you get a chance to read this soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shore Of Drusilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LolaAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAnn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monster Mash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366175) by [LolaAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAnn/pseuds/LolaAnn). 



Drusilla couldn’t sleep; she had tried unsuccessfully several times, when the bad angel had placed her in this vile place. She pouted again as her thoughts drifted to the slayer, who once again stole her new daddy. ‘He would have made a grand daddy.’ She whispered to herself. Why did the slayer have to take all her toys? She scoffed again, she raised her nose high in the air, and she felt as if she were in the bowels of purgatory. The uneasy feeling had been permeating her nostrils and brain repeatedly for hours.

The angel beast had once again joined forces with the slayer and her once dark night, beloved Spike. Even he had not been able to escape the sunshine, whereas the new daddy would have rivaled even the scourge of Europe’s reign. She would have had the perfect new family but now she was trapped in this location.

She screamed awake sitting up in the bed, she was allotted, “NO!” she screamed to the empty room, it could not be. She was in the land of idiocy and vileness that even the legions of slayers couldn’t compete. The bad angel had placed her in ‘Jersey Shore.’ She would not even find one worthy of her gift of eternal life in the rubbish of abomination. Their blood stank of human swill. She would surely ruin her pram, were she to stay here too long. She missed Miss Edith, for now she had no one to punish, the winged darkness would soon be back with a vengeance she had only to be patient as the voice commanded and she would find a way to escape. She missed the days of the old Sunnydale, with ‘Daddy Angelus, Her Spike, and her grand-mum Darla.’ She sighed with disappointment.

Drusilla cocked her head to the side as the flap of wings swooshed through the cavernous room. “You stole my new ‘daddy’, you gave him to the sunshine, it hurts his eyes, you shall have no cake, the ‘King of Cups’ he hides from your sight.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the crazed vampire, “You speak in riddles, I do not understand.”

Drusilla laughed and twirled her skirt held high, “I have the Queen of wands ears, shhhh she hears your heartbeat.”

Castiel gazed more intently upon the vampire, “We must find one who can decipher your words.”

Drusilla grew quiet, “You shall not be prepared; the other awaits in bounded sleep… he searches for the one in power.” She changed her face from vampire to human once again, “Poor winged man, shall not hear him coming.”


End file.
